


【胜出】西兰花大盗爆豪胜己

by YIZHITAOXIE



Category: 9734
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIZHITAOXIE/pseuds/YIZHITAOXIE
Summary: 网吧老板咔×学生久没关窗户被采花贼开花





	【胜出】西兰花大盗爆豪胜己

真的是时运不济。

绿谷出久今天因为论文的修改被留堂到了晚上九点，好不容易回了在学校附近租的公寓，准备修改一下作业，又发现电脑坏了。

论文改不了，绿谷出久心情郁结，想着看一看他电脑里的存货放松一下，刚站起身就反应过来，电脑坏了看不了。

……

“啊，真无聊啊。”绿谷出久被迫早早地洗涑完睡了觉，他只祈祷能做个好梦。

 

――――――――

爆豪胜己被朋友拉着喝了快一箱啤酒，他家的网吧今天开业，借着祝他开业大吉的由头，那群人硬是把他宰了一顿。

散了之后一群人就各自回家了，爆豪胜己有一些醉意，头昏昏沉沉的，到了家门口又发现自己没带钥匙。

想着反正是一楼，他绕到了窗户那里翻了进去。

可能是醉意上头，他隐隐约约觉得家里好像不太一样，但他也没想太多，直直地奔向了自己的床。

把身体直直地摔进床里，本来应该是要陷入柔软的床垫，没想到居然被什么东西硌了一下，疼得爆豪胜己龇牙咧嘴一阵抽气。对方显然也不好受，哼哼唧唧地嘤咛了几声，硬是把爆豪胜己听出了一股子邪火。

爆豪胜己没有开灯，一阵摸索过后才发现对方居然是个男人。

男人？！

男人的身体这么软？！

爆豪胜己觉得自己鼻尖都萦绕着一股奶香，配合着手下柔软的身体，他感觉自己硬了。

“喂，醒一醒。”

爆豪胜己抬手往床上这人脸上拍了几下，见对方毫无反应，他在黑暗中借着那么一点点光注视着对方的脸。

欲望一发不可收拾，他鬼使神差地吻了上去。

对方还在沉睡中，可能是感觉到了要从外部探入的舌尖，他下意识的微微张了张嘴，爆豪胜己简直像是受到了鼓励，舔咬着绿谷出久的嘴唇更深的吻了过去。

绿谷出久只当是一场春梦，下意识地回应这个吻，两人的舌一路紧紧纠缠地贴在一起，绿谷出久喘气时甜腻的气息喷到爆豪胜己脸上，引来他狂风骤雨一般的啃咬吮吸。

温热滑腻的舌在他口腔里搜刮，舌尖上的酒气熏的绿谷出久微微睁开了眼。

？！

绿谷出久看着压在他身上的男人，隔的太近，只能看见对方桀骜的眉眼和扎的自己有些发痒的头发。

他没时间挣扎，就被对方的吻吻的浑身发软，搂着对方的脖子努力回应。

直到绿谷出久被吻的舌尖发麻，嘴角都是晶亮的液体，爆豪胜己的唇才往下移。

怎么会有男人的身体这么软，颈脖到胸口的皮肤都光洁细腻。

轻轻地咬着一块皮肤在齿间碾磨，舔吻他轻轻滚动的乖顺喉结，一直下滑到胸口绵软的两个点。

爆豪胜己目光沉沉，一只手探在上面捏着凸起揉捏，另一边直接低头含住，舌尖舔蹭凸起，感受着两边的小点都颤颤巍巍的立起来变硬，爆豪胜己觉得身下有个东西在顶着他，他自己也硬的惊人。

“哈啊…”绿谷出久的手捏着爆豪胜己一撮头发，因为胸口的刺激喘息粗重。

胸口沾满温热的口水，爆豪胜己抬起头，像是犹豫着要怎么办一样停顿了片刻然后把绿谷出久一把翻了过来。

脱了衣服，滚烫的性器贴在绿谷出久的臀间磨蹭，爆豪胜己额间渗出细密的汗珠，酒精催化后的冲动最终压过了理智，干燥的手指强行挤进了臀缝间幽深的洞口。

手指的行进困难，绿谷出久也因为异物的入侵疼得眼泪直掉，更要命的是几个抽插之后，对方就拔出了手指直直地挺着腰把自己滚烫粗长的性器强硬地焊了进来。

疼，铺天盖地的疼痛压的绿谷出久喘不过气来，那人把他的手反剪在背后，腿被弯折起来，臀部就被高高托起，承受那阵大刀阔斧的肏弄鞭挞。

干涩的甬道里进进出出都仿佛要把灵魂抽出来，绿谷出久的喘息带着痛苦的哽咽，爆豪胜己红着眼睛放纵着自己的欲望在身下的这巨身体上为所欲为。

疼痛被搅动成了一片混沌，在漫长的折磨过后，绿谷出久奇迹般地从一片虚无中捕捉到了一丝异样的快感，这一丝快感从他的后穴攀着脊背蜿蜒而上，激地他浑身一哆嗦。

海浪一样的快感扑面而来，冰山上的一角融化后海面下面的汹涌快意终于全部释放出来。绿谷出久的叫声变了味，肉壁分泌出粘腻的液体，爆豪胜己的抽插间带上了淫靡的水声。

“哈啊…啊…嗯啊……啊啊……”

绿谷出久的手被束缚着不能动弹，头埋在被子里，脸上还有泪痕，现在全身都泛着一层粉红，眼色迷离间牙齿紧咬着身下的被子克制自己身体的战栗。

爆豪胜己换着方向捣入，感受到对方的战栗，他俯下身用空出的那只手环住了对方的身体抱在怀里，性器进的更深，绿谷出久惊叫了一声，爆豪胜己的手握住了他挺翘起来贴在腹间的阴茎。

套弄到那根东西胀到极致，爆豪胜己按着对方的铃口加快了自己的抽插，绿谷出久扭着腰挣扎，被爆豪胜己更加用力的顶弄绝对压制，最后一整支重重地撞入，爆豪胜己全部泻在了绿谷出久的身体里。

他抱着香软的身体沉沉地睡了过去。

 

――――――

爆豪胜己睁开眼的时候，入眼是身下压着的那张微微张着嘴的睡脸，他猛地想起昨天晚上的事，看了看对方身体上遍布的爱痕和房子里的格局。

完了，老子不仅私闯民宅，还把房主给强奸了。

爆豪胜己套上衣服翻身就从窗户跳了出去。

 

――――――――

身体像是被人蒙在被子里来了一套散打一样，浑身上下都酸疼的厉害，绿谷出久睁开眼时身上的那股重压已经消失了，他立刻感觉到了身体的疼痛和后穴传来的无法言喻的感觉。

……

他在梦里被人日了？？？

但是为什么居然真的这么痛？！

绿谷出久四周环视一圈，在地上看见了一条黑色的内裤。

这是谁的？？？

绿谷出久捂着腰把东西捡起来，确定了这不是他的衣物之后重重的躺回了床里。

他和男人做了……

绿谷出久回忆起夜里那人低沉的喘息和后半夜里波涛汹涌的快感陷入了沉思。

 

躺了一个上午，导师给他电话提醒他作业的事，绿谷出久想起自己坏了的电脑，一路瘸瘸拐拐的出了门。

绕了一圈，绿谷出久进了家开业打折的新网吧，名字也取得很奇怪。

为什么一家网吧会叫爆杀王……

绿谷出久扶着桌子趴在了前台的桌上礼貌的问了一句。

“你好，请问还有空位吗？”

 

里面冒出了一头黄发，以及一张桀骜不驯的脸。

“哈？”

爆豪胜己抬起了头。


End file.
